A disposable pant-type diaper is a pull-on type disposable diaper, and is also called a pull-on disposable diaper. In general, a main body of the disposable pant-type diaper comprises a liquid permeable top sheet, a liquid impermeable back sheet and an absorbent member which is disposed between both the sheets. In forming the pant-type disposable diaper using this main body, both side-edges of front and back portions of the main body which face each other are joined together thus forming a waist opening and a pair of leg openings. Then, a stretchable elastic member is arranged along each opening. With respect to the disposable pant-type diaper, various types of diapers have been proposed to enable the proper use of the diaper depending on the usage. Such disposable pant-type diapers have been popularly used not only by infants but also by adult incontinence persons.
In the disposable pant-type diaper, by enhancing the fitting property of the waist opening and the leg openings, the enhancement of a leak prevention effect is realized. However, when a waist size or a thigh size of the wearer is smaller than a waist size or a thigh size of the diaper, the waist opening or the leg opening of the diaper can not be sufficiently fit on the waist or the leg of the wearer. As the result, there is a possibility that leak is generated from these parts.
Various proposals have been made to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks. Patent Document 1 discloses a disposable pant-type diaper in which an adjusting tape is arranged along a waist opening and leg openings thus fastening each opening using the adjusting tape. Patent Document 2 discloses a disposable pant-type diaper in which an adjusting tape is arranged along a waist opening thus fastening the waist opening using the adjusting tape. Patent Documents 3 and 4 disclose a disposable pant-type diaper in which a fastening strip is arranged on both side-edges of a waist portion thus fastening the waist portion using the fastening strip.
All of these conventional disposable pant-type diapers can improve a leaking prevention effect by enhancing the fitting property of the waist portion and the leg portion. Accordingly, the diaper covers an excessively large area of a waist portion of the wearer. As a result, there exists a drawback that a part of the wearer ranging from the waist portion to the leg portion is liable to become easily sweaty.
In removing the disposable pant-type diaper from the wearer after use, it is necessary to remove the diaper by tearing joining portions at the side-edge portions which join the front and back portions with hands. However, with respect to a conventional disposable pant-type diaper, depending on the joining state of the side-edge portion, there may be a case that it is difficult to tear with hands. Accordingly, at the time of tearing the joining portion of the diaper, an excessive force is applied to the diaper and hence, wastes are stuck out from the diaper and smears clothing or skin of the wearer.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks which the above-mentioned conventional disposable pant-type diaper possesses. To be more specific, it is an object of the present invention to provide a disposable pant-type diaper which gives a comfortable wearing feeling by preventing sweating of the waist portion at the time of wearing the diaper and, at the same time, facilitates the tearing of the joining portion of the side-edge portions of front and back portions even at the time of removing the diaper from the wearer after use.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-39531    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-503096    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-317356    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-533247